


You Got Me Hanging By a Thread

by spacewifi



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Furry, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewifi/pseuds/spacewifi
Summary: The hands settle on your hips, the tips of his claws cool little pinpricks of sensation against your quickly warming skin. Your legs spread wide around his stomach, knees not able to reach the bed. You feel your pulse kick up a notch. Oh your husband is a wonder. You fight the urge to glance behind you. It wouldn’t do to get too worked up this early in the morning. You were supposed to go to breakfast with all of your children not too long from now.





	You Got Me Hanging By a Thread

**Author's Note:**

> hey first posted fic in 6 years whats good. of course its a fucking bowser porn fic im just struggling. i really have mushy feelings for a fucking turtle king dont @ me. title is from when im with you by mystery skulls cause thats what i looped writing this. no beta i die like a man.

You blinked awake with a low hum, solid arms around your shoulders keeping you in place. You wiggled slightly as you rolled over, unable to break their hold. Not that you would want to. Waking up in your husband's arms was always a nice feeling. Especially if said husband was as fucking jacked as yours. 

You slid your hands up his warm torso, humming again at the feel of his scaled skin. The sensation always soothed you, how distinctive he felt in contrast to your previous lovers. The differences between you two both comforted you, and made you feel a bit undeserving. He was a King after all. 

In many ways it seemed. After all your husbands’ size was nothing to scoff at. You felt your hands could travel his skin for hours and never run out of new places to touch. He seemed to let out a small huff as your hands finally reached his massive pecs. You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you squeezed down, fingers barely denting the muscular flesh. Your Husband and King was truly a marvel. 

His arms tightened around you briefly, and that was the only warning you receive before you’re sitting atop him, hair a mess and eyes wide. Bowser smirked at you. Oh, it seemed you’d been caught.

“Good Morning, Handsome.” The words are out before you can stop them, gruff from sleep, and you nearly blush as the smirk morphs into a damn near reverent smile. 

“If that's the kind of wake up call I can expect everyday, Then I’m sure we’ll have more than a few of those.” His voice is lower than you expect, but then again he hadn’t used it for a few hours. It still sends a shiver down your spine in any case. His clawed hands sliding down your sensitive sides certainly don’t help either. 

The hands settle on your hips, the tips of his claws cool little pinpricks of sensation against your quickly warming skin. Your legs spread wide around his stomach, knees not able to reach the bed. You feel your pulse kick up a notch. Oh your husband is a wonder. You fight the urge to glance behind you. It wouldn’t do to get too worked up this early in the morning. You were supposed to go to breakfast with all of your children not too long from now. 

“What time is it, love?” His voice snaps you back to the present and you glance around. The clock on the bedside table reads 9:27. Breakfast wasn’t until 11. A wicked grin curls your lips. Maybe you did have time. 

“It’s 9:30 my darling. We don't have to meet Bowser jr. and the koopalings until 11.” You groped his chest again, using the fact that he hadn’t moved your hands away to your advantage. His grip tightened and his smile turned devious once more. “Might I suggest some ‘exercise’ before breakfast?”

Bowser grunted and heaved himself up with what seemed like great effort. But with the way his abs flexed, you could tell he was mostly doing it for your benefit. You certainly weren’t complaining.

You slid down into his lap, one hand remaining on his ample chest, the other sliding down his abdomen, tracing the lines of muscles. You wrap your legs around his broad hips, briefly knocking your feet on his shell, and tilt your head up, making eye contact and raising an eyebrow. 

“Well?” He lets out a short laugh, mumbling something about ‘being insatiable’ before pulling you up like you weighed nothing, your legs grip on him not hindering his strength at all. He presses a kiss to your lips, then another, and another.

You let out a small laugh as he keeps kissing you all over your face, blush spreading down your neck at Bowsers’ ministrations. Your husband could be such a sap. Before that thought can leave your mind he nuzzles lower on your neck. 

His teeth are a surprise, but a welcome one as you let out a small yelp at the bite he leaves at the base of your throat. You pull both hands to smack your guffawing husbands shoulders. 

“That was foul play! You still haven’t even answered me you big lug.” His laughter dies down as he presses an apologetic kiss to the bite soothing it with his uncommonly rough tongue. You fight back the shiver, still pouting at the bite. 

He pulls moves a hand up your back, claws dragging on the skin in a way you know won’t leave marks but still makes goosebumps rise on your arms. His fingers thread through your mussed hair and he pulls you back to his lips, finally kissing you deep, tongue pressing into your mouth with no hesitation. 

You tremble and wrap your arms around his neck, threading your fingers into the mess of red sitting before the lip of his shell. He lets out a small growl at that, tightening his one handed grip on your hip, claw teasing at the band of your underwear, seemingly debating the pros and cons of just ripping them off you.You pull back from his lips and gasp, hips shuddering towards him. 

He lets out a hot breath against your lips, before seemingly coming to a decision. There's a small tearing sound before you're bare before your Husband. You moan lowly wiggling against the hand now gripping your ass. 

“I don’t know if I have the energy to work out so early, especially since today is so packed with things we need to do, but you certainly seems like you could use a way to burn off this energy.” His voice is low and gruff and it takes every bit of your self control not to moan and rub against him once more. 

What he said finally sinks in and you pull back, letting his hand trail out of your hair to cup your cheek. You pout at him tugging at his hair and snickering when his grunts at you. 

“I want you to feel good too though, Bowser!” He laughs at your whiny tone dropping the hand from your face to reach around and grip the other side of your ass. You whine again and he shushes you with a little kiss. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to do anything darling, I just said I don’t wanna do the work. You not in the mood to spoil your old King?” A wicked grin spreads across your face. Oh that you could work with. You press a kiss to his snout before pushing his chest back hard.   
He lets out a small grunt but doesn’t budge, raising a thick eyebrow. 

You pout pushing him again, and he huffs but lays back, leaving you sitting on his stomach with a wide grin again. You grind down, briefly biting your own lip, before sliding down his body slowly. You trail your fingers after your body pressing against his muscles once again and feeling desire coil in your gut at seeing such a powerful man under you.

“I would never leave you wanting like that, King.” He shivers beneath you at the cadence your voice takes on as well as your hand against his abdomen. As you slide low enough to settle on his hips fingers lifting from his skin to gently drag your nails against his scales. 

The teasing drag of your nails continues downward before pausing at his sheath, hand pulling back completely to cup it firmly. Bowser lets out a full chested groan pushing up as best as his shell allows to grind into your hand. You click your tongue at him, but the grin on your face is loving. 

“Can you reach the lube for me, Darling?” Bowsers large clawed hands easily reach the bedside table of your shared king size mattress, where he pulls the drawer open and retrieves the large bottle from inside. He hands it down to you, your hands barely able to close around the girth of it. The label proclaims ‘King Sized!!’ and you fight back the childishly amused snort that always raises within you. They never would’ve guessed how on the nose that was. 

“Thank You.” If leaning up to reach his face didn't pose such a challenge, you would’ve definitely given him a kiss as a reward. As it stood you leaned down to give him a peppering of kisses across his abs, snickering as the muscles twitched and he let out a small cough to cover the giggle trying to work up his throat. Your big lug was endearingly ticklish underneath where his frontal shell usually sat. 

You sat back up before popping the cap, upending the bottle to fill your palm with the clear fluid, letting a bit drizzle down onto his still sheathed member. Speaking of that, it seemed he had also realized the time for teasing was soon to be over.

You close the bottle before tossing it to the side to be put away later. You press your non-lubed hand down on his sheath, rubbing the little bit of lube that had dribbled down into the small slit at the top, before beginning to slide your husbands hard cock out of its sheath. 

“Finally..” You spare the King of Koopas an unamused look, before bursting into a laughing fit at the over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle you get in return. You calm yourself down enough to notice the red tip of his dick beginning to poke through his slit. You grin before thumbing it, reveling in his harsh exhale as you begin the arduous task of working his huge dick from its sheath.

You hold your still full of lube hand over where your other hand is stroking, tipping it slightly to lube up the skin of his cock as it slides free of his sheath. He lets out a small hiss at the coolness of the liquid but you shush him by gripping the slick skin, stroking down as more slides free. You stop the flow of lube, still keeping a generous amount for yourself as you tighten your grip, spreading the lube further down. 

You reach behind you with the still lubed up hand, tilting it over your backside biting your lip at how cold it still is. Maybe you shouldn’t have told Boswer to suck it up. You lean down to where his cock was still unsheathing pressing a kiss to the bulbous tip before swirling your tongue around the bumped lube coated head, feeling a thrill run up your spine at the guttural moan you received in response. 

You never got tired of just how turned on he got by even the most basic of touches. It irritated you a bit that the reason he was like this now was a lack of consideration on his previous partners parts, but he didn’t have to worry about that now. You were here, with no intention to ever leave your husband to want again. 

With that thought in mind, you settled your hand at the thick base still within its sheath, deciding that this was enough for now. You wouldn’t be able to fit that in your mouth anyway. You pop off the head to drool over his length, saliva mixing with lube down where your hand rested. You swallow the remaining drool in your mouth before taking a deep breath, wrapping your teeth with your lips, and sinking down over the textured head. 

Your big bad king lets out a yelp before he bites his lip, large hands fisting in the sheets where they'd dropped from your hips. You let the pride wash through you, sending inklings of pleasure through your bloodstream. His cock is thick in your mouth, but this was far from the first time you’d had him like this, so you swallow and sink lower, tongue finding the ridges below his head and pressing against them.

His hands twist in the sheets and you can't help the jolt of disappointment that those thick fingers aren't tangled in your hair, pushing himself deeper, or hell even just cradling you in place like he was more prone to in gentler moments like this. A hot breath escapes his maw as he leans his head back, tongue peaking out of the front of his mouth at your actions. Oh yeah, the sensitivity was definitely a turn on. 

You feel the stream of lube from your hand disappear and realize you’d poured all of it over your ass. Well now you needed to do something with it. You move your hand down to press a finger inside yourself, taking the cock in your mouth deeper to try and force yourself to relax. It seemed you weren't fully recovered from last night, because the flesh gives in easily, one finger only lasting a few thrusts before two fingers come into play. 

His dick hits the back of your throat and you choke slightly, but swallow again to recover, tongue moving between the ridges and bumps along the side once more with determination. He whimpers and it covers up your own as two fingers scissor inside your ass. God you wished he could do this with his hands, but his thick clawed fingers are just too big. 

You pull off his dick to pant as you begin working a third finger in, lube making an absolutely lewd squelch. His eyes are back on you now, blazing red stealing your breath. One of his hands untangles from the sheets to come up to your hair, gently playing with the strands. You pump the hand that had been sitting on his base, ready for it to come out for you to worship with your tongue. 

Bowser lets out a low grunt as the thick base pops out from his sheath, hand tightening in your hair, and pulling at it lightly. He doesn't press you down though, still firm in his request of letting you do the work. You lean down to lick and suck at his base, lube and spit mixture dripping down as you move your hand above your face to stroke him firmly. 

You scissor all three fingers a few more times before sliding the fourth in, grunting against the stretch but loving how close you are to being able to sit on your husbands monster dick. You lick up from the base pulling your hand away for a moment before taking him back down your throat, gagging slightly but pushing through. You can't quite make it to the base so you settle your hand over the thick bit of flesh that you can't cover with your lips and stroke, reveling in his bitten back keen. 

You swallow around the textured flesh in your throat, enjoying his murmurs of pleasure as his hand flexes against your head. You spear your fingers inside yourself again, spreading them wide one final time before pulling the out slowly, lube dripping from your stretched hole. You pop off his member, bringing both hands to stroke him firmly, grinning as he flops his head back again, letting out a series of pouty grumbles. 

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll take care of you.” You press a kiss to your fingers, before moving up to straddle his stomach above his cock. You bring the fingers up to his mouth and press them against the front of his snout where his tongue had just been. Your chest warms when he kisses the fingers, prompting you to scoot even further forward. 

Bringing both lube and saliva covered hands up to his face, you ignore the face he pulls before kissing him deep, tongue pressing against his own and past the seam of his lips. He huffs a laugh into your mouth, as he trails his hands down to hold your hips once more. They don’t bother gripping you, knowing you’re about to relocate, but the weight of them is still a nice sensation. 

You deepen the kiss further, tilting your head as your tongue traces over his sharp teeth, savoring the taste of brimstone. His taste never failed to light a fire within you (pun intended). You pulled back, licking your lips to break the trail of spit, before giving him a sultry grin. You scoot back quickly and give his still rock hard dick a few solid strokes before raising yourself up on the bed. 

You curl your toes into the sheets as you grab his thick shaft right below where the bumps start going up the side, taking a deep breath you steady yourself before positioning him at your entrance and sitting back. You swallow back your own large gasp, trying to keep the air in your lungs as long as possible. 

Bowser doesn’t do the same, letting out a loud groan as you sink down around the head of his cock. You bite your lip at the first set of ridges, exhaling hard through your nose as it stretches the rim of your asshole. The lube squelches again, but does its job as the first group slips inside of you. Your legs tremble but hold you up as you breath sharply in and out, promptly forgetting the system you had in place for how to conserve air seconds ago. 

His thumbs rub at your hip bones causing affection and lust to sear through you in equal levels, settling low in your belly as you move your hand from the base of his cock to rest on his chiseled stomach. You rock yourself back and forth briefly feeling the bumps hit against you and all the right ways, causing a delicious friction, on top of just the general overwhelming girth. Your friends always had called you a size king.

You flex your thigh muscles briefly before sinking down further, the texture going down the side of his shaft filling you further as you sunk closer towards the yellow base. His cock twitches inside of you, dragging a low, desperation filled moan from your throat. The breath you’d gradually been trying to gain back escaping you in an instant as your legs shook harder. Dropping all the way to the base was a risky move, but you felt as though your legs would give out before you could make it down safely. You tremble as you rock up slightly, before dropping down again, getting closer to the base but not quite enough. 

Bowsers hands tighten on your hips, seeming to sense your struggle. He leans forward further tensing his muscles so you can get a firmer place to rest your hands. You let out a whimper but flex your arms, taking some of the weight off of your weakened legs, and pushing up, raising yourself up until just the head is inside of you, before taking a gulp of air in and sinking back down. Feeling each bump stretch you a little further you let out a groan deep in your chest, continuing to press yourself down. You take another gulp of air at the halfway point and steel yourself before relaxing your legs and letring gravity take you to the base.

Your King lets out a series of curses as you settle at the base, releasing the breath you had held and trying to return your breathing to normal. He rubs at your hips, claws nicking the skin ever so often as you clench around him, loving the small bitten off noises he makes beneath you. You relax for a moment on his dick grinding back and forth on the huge base of his cock before beginning to rise again. 

You raise yourself about half way up before sinking back down, fingers clawing at Bowser's muscles as you try to get your arms and legs accustomed to the rhythm you’re trying to set. Your limbs tremble but hold you up (undoubtedly with the assistance of bowser large strong hands, your husband was so amazing) allowing you to fall into the slow motion of rising on his dick halfway and then sinking back down, enveloping him in the warm tightness of your ass. 

Bowser brings one hand from your hip up to rub against your lower stomach, drawing your attention to his clawed hand. Oh fuck, you were bulging. Pleasure nearly takes your trembling legs out from under you but you push through, rubbing forward on the upwards motion of the rhythm you created to feel his hand more insistently on your skin. He lets out a growl of appreciation at the feeling, spurring you to move harder, well and truly fucking yourself on his dick now. 

Your body shakes as you lean back slightly taking one hand from his abs to rest on his sturdy wrist, speeding up your motions as you pant, breathing becoming more difficult as Bowser begins to grind his hips up into the the downward strokes of your thrusts. Grinding the base of his cock against your overstuffed ass in a manner seems like a challenge, you bite your lip and wiggle back on him, hazy eyes looking around the bed to see if the lube bottle is anywhere nearby. 

You catch sight of the bottle slightly to the left of your husbands shell. Debating the pros and cons of trying to grab it while speared on his massive dick, you decide asking Bowser for another favor is probably more practical then trying to lean over his whole torso. 

“B-bowser my love, would you-ha be a dear and grab me the lub ag-Ahn?” You don’t slow your pace, but the words get out easily enough. Bowser blinks slowly at you before taking the hand from your stomach to grab the bottle by his side. You move your hand as he upsets your precarious balance to rub the bulge in your abdomen, feeling your face and ears heat up as an obvious blush spreads across your face and down your neck. The size difference between you two really shouldn’t be such a turn on, but you just can’t help yourself. 

“Distracted darling?” His voice causes you to look up giving him a slightly embarrassed smile as you pull your hand away to reach for the lube. He grins back at you, jostling you slightly when he leans up to press a kiss to your fingers as he places the bottle delicately in your palm. You keen as the movement presses him deeper but tighten your fingers around the bottle, refusing to let it drop to the bed again. 

You flip the cap up and turn your shoulders to squeeze the bottle over his huge base, letting out a yelp as his hips buck slightly in response to the cold liquid. You pout at him glaring slightly but unable to stay mad in the face of his desperation. You let the glare drop but stay pouting as you press the cap down to seal it once more. You place it down beside your feet this time, leaving it within reach just in case before you look back at his face. 

His eyes feel as though they’re setting you ablaze as he takes in your bare body, gaze pausing at where your stomach is distended pupils dilating nearly imperceptibly as lust courses through him. You shiver as he twitches inside you before reaching back with your free hand to press a finger inside yourself to stretch you further. You bite down on your lip, breathing through your nose as you continue rocking up and down on his textured cock, finger stretching your ass further to take his large base. 

You grumble as it still refuses to slip in, ignoring his low laugh as you slip a second lubed finger inside yourself. Your breath catches at the large stretch, but you persist spreading the fingers apart against Bowsers warm flesh. His hand comes back to hold your hips, claws denting the flesh slightly, but the pain does nothing to distract you from the pleasure of being so filled by your lover. You spread your fingers again holding the position for a moment, before pulling them out and dropping down, hard. 

All the air in your lungs rushes out as the thick base penetrates you. You pause, letting out small breathless gasps, hands shaking slightly as you press one to his thigh behind you and the other on his abs to steady yourself from both sides. You grind down, letting out a needy mewl as you feel his hips stutter, feeling him try to press deeper as you feel more then hear the groan he lets out. The blood roars in your ears as you writhe against him not ready to start up your rhythm of thrusting down on him, reveling in the fullness he’s currently providing you. 

But all good things must come to an end. Or at least, to a new kind of good. You grunt as you raise yourself up, legs shaking like never before and arm muscles flexing, but as the base pops out of you the movement becomes easier, sliding up smoothly to the head before clenching around it. 

You begin to slide back down as Bowser lets out a loud threatening growl, and that’s the only warning you receive before his claws bite into your skin and you’re pressed down hard. Your legs give out at the sudden change in pressure as the thick base stretches out your rim once again. You smirk and open your mouth to make a smart comment about him suddenly taking charge, but all that comes out is a desperate choked off whimper as he grinds up into the momentum of pulling you down. 

Your mouth gapes open slightly, body trembling as he begins moving you on top of him. You scramble to bring your hands around to grip at anything, quickly deciding that his wrists are your best bet as you dig you blunt nails into his scaled skin. You’re not sure if he even notices, not that it affects you either way, as he speeds up, making it more and more difficult to focus on anything besides him. 

His hands are firm on your hips, as he moves you up and down on him for all your worth, grinning at the little choked off whimpers you offer him in response. As the pleasure begins to grow to nearly overwhelming levels, he feels a trembling hand slip from his wrist to move down and rub at your sex. His grin turns absolutely savage as he tilts his head up, just enough to get a view as you shakily rub yourself to the time of his brutal thrusts. You both know you won’t last much longer at this pace. 

You grip your other hand tighter around his wrist, weak fingers trying their best to pull his hand up and away. His other hand tightens its grip to insure you stay in place with nothing else to hold your waist, but he allows you to pull his hand up. You bring it to your mouth, still bouncing on him as you press kisses to his fingers, mindless whimpers and moans escaping your lips as you try to take his fingers in your mouth. Bowser lets out a loud moan as you wrap your tongue around two of his thick fingers, pressing them into your mouth and sucking around them. God bless your oral fixation honestly. 

But it seemed that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. With his pace stuttering, Bowser let out a roar as he pressed as deep as he could within you, and came. You feel inhuman warmth spread through you, bulging your stomach as he stops moving, but the sensation of him so firmly filling both your mouth and ass, along with your own shaking hand rubbing yourself off, sends you over the edge as well, with a muffled scream of his name. 

Your whole body shakes as you begin to come down from that earth shattering orgasm. God working him up that much was always fun, but maybe you should think the timing through better next time. You continue sucking on his fingers for a moment, before pulling his hand out of your mouth to look down at him. Your king is truly majestic to see like this. Loose limbed and settled back on your bed, pillows and sheets a mess beneath him, as he pants shallowly, eyes half lidded but staring at you with so much adoration, the first few times you did this it nearly choked you up. 

“Was it good for you, my king?” Your voice is nearly inaudible after how thoroughly your throat had been used, but you still manage a quiet little giggle at the nod and grunt you gain in response from your husband. 

“It was very very good my love, I’m sorry I took the lead there at then end, I just couldn’t handle the wait anymore.” You laugh again, and in a great show of effort, pull off oh his now softening length inside out you. The liquid inside you begins seeping out almost immediately, but you clench yourself to try and keep it inside for as long as possible. Bowser doesn’t comment but you see his still softening cock give a little twitch, but that does little to stop it from retracting back into its sheath, leaving him basically in the same shape he was when he woke up, if not a little more damp between the thighs. Though that was most definitely your fault. 

You move up to his face once more, hands on his shoulders as you kiss him slow, and deep, glad to finally be able to kiss more. Sex with Bowser was always satisfying, but sometimes you thought you might like this part more. The exerted burn of all your muscles, feeling his essence deep inside you, as you press your tongue into his mouth and feel his hands wander against your skin like you’re something to cherish, something to revere. As you continue kissing him, one of his hands settles on your distended stomach, rubbing it gently, claws tickling the skin ever so slightly, but never leaving even the smallest mark.

If someone had told you, years ago, that this was how the big, scary, princess stealing King of the Koopas would act in his marriage, you would have laughed them out of town. But now, living it? You couldn’t dream of something more satisfying. 

Pulling back slightly from the slow, passionate kiss you clance at the clock and let out a deep sigh. Using Bowsers sturdy shoulders you push yourself up to look down at him, moving a still not quite steady leg over to the other side of his body, to drop to your knees onto the bed. 

“Its 10:15 now love, we really should start getting ready for breakfast.” Bowser rolls onto his side with a little bit of effort his shell getting in the way slightly per usual. He wraps his arms around your hips sighing as well, and you shiver a bit at the warm breath on your back. 

“I wish we could stay in bed just a little while longer..” Was your husband pouting? You snicker at that but push out of his hold, still keeping yourself clenched as to not cause a huge mess as you move to dangle your feet over the edge of the bed. You push yourself off the edge, keeping your grip on the sheet as you hop down to the floor. You let go of the bedspread as your feet hit the warm stone. 

“Sorry Love but we have 7 spoiled little princes and a princess that will be absolutely heartbroken if their parents are late to family breakfast.” Bowser sits up fast at that comment, and you can’t help the laugh and the way your chest warms with unconditional love. You husband was such a good father, even if the rest of the world didn’t see it. He swings his legs off the edge of the bed as you step away, giving him space to stand and scratch his stomach. God he was something to marvel. 

“Want me to help you shower?” Bowser leaned down to nuzzle into your hair pressing little kisses against your head. You lean back into him grabbing his still slightly sweat slicked hand and pulling him after you. 

“God yes. I also need to get all of this” you gesture down to your slightly bulged stomach, “out of me before we go to breakfast with the kids. I’d hate for them to all get their hopes up about another sibling.” You turn your head to waggle your eyebrows at him.

“At least, too early on.” Bowser lets out a loud guffaw as you laugh along with him, finally making it to the large stone door at the edge of your bedroom, pushing it open quickly and slipping inside with your husband hot on your trail. Thank god for ensuite bathrooms. 

You walk towards the large smooth stone walls of the shower, walking in and looking up at Bowser as he slides the door shower door shut behind the both of you. Turning the diamond encrusted nob, and letting out a pleased groan as immediately warm water streams down onto your chest. You finally relax your body, all of your muscles finally able to release the tension you’d had since your coupling had taken place. 

Bowser moves his hand to press on your stomach, added pressure speeding the previously slow trickle to a steady gush, until the small bump is no more. Your cheeks remain scarlet afterwards though, still embarrassed, if not a bit turned on by the sheer amount of cum he seemed to produce. Bowser, noting your pink cheeks, leans down into the warm water to press kisses against your face and neck once more. 

You lean into his kisses, rinsing your hands quickly before bringing them up to hold his face. You pull him away smiling at his cute pout before pressing kisses over his face and snout. Who starts the slow kiss is uncertain, but you are most definitely the first to slide your tongue into is mouth, pressing your nude damp body against his front. Bowser lets out a muffled gasp before pulling away staring down at you with eyebrows raised. 

“You’re a beast!” Your laughter echoes through the bathroom, moving you hands down to his shoulders and just holding him against you as a smile spreads across his face. God you were so lucky. 

“And you’re my beauty~” He sputters as his face goes red, looking away as you grin up at him moving your hands up to tangle fingers in his hair. 

“Shower you little flatterer.” He pushes you back slightly, turning you around to hide his blush from your prying eyes. You let out a small grumble but can’t keep the smile off your face as you start grabbing your shower supplies, as well as his own to pass back to him. He was such a tsundere, and it was always so cute. 

After handing the bottles back to him, you allow him his privacy to cool down as you step slightly out of the water to lather up your body. You don’t bother getting your hair wet, since it wasn’t really affected by your actions, and you had just washed it yesterday. But he had done a bit of damage. You lathered over the bite mark on your neck, rubbing the skin and unable to help the widening of your smile. It always made you happy when he left marks. The small gouges on your hips were also covered in soap, as well as the rest of your skin, at a relatively quick pace. 

The sooner you got out of the shower the sooner you got to eat, and as the loud rumble of your stomach reminded you, you were starving. Bowser let out a laugh behind you, before his stomach mimicked the noise of yours. You turned to him and joined in the laugh, smiling at him gently as you took in the suds decorating his scales. You were just so goddamn in love. 

You step back into the water rinsing off all the soap before grabbing Bowsers hand and tugging him into the spray after you rubbing the water over his sides where the concentrated spray didn’t quite reach. He leaned down slightly, and you tilted your face towards him expecting a kiss. You yelped however when his large muscular arms wrapped around your thighs and hoisted you up. You brought your hands to his glistening pecs to balance yourself, but laughed at his look of warning as your fingers sank into the flesh.

“I thought you were hungry? Cause that is certainly not a way to get to breakfast quick.” You laugh again as he turns off the water, walking you both out into the bathroom, to plop you in front of the sink. You grab his toothbrush and pass it up to him, grabbing your own comparably smaller one as well as the tube of mint toothpaste you share. You put a dollop on your own before passing it to him as you brush your teeth. He places it down back where you grabbed it from and does the same, both of you making funny faces in the mirror at each other as you finish up.

You rinse your mouth and drop your toothbrush into the cup for it before turning to leave the bathroom, Bowser doing the same before following you into the bedroom. You make a beeline to your shared wardrobe opening the large stone doors with practiced ease. You look over your own half, indecisive about what to wear while Bowser grabs his usual leather spiked adornments as well as his front shell. He hadn’t used to take that off to sleep, but it made for a challenge in the face of cuddling. So he had started removing it within the confines of your room, though you weren’t complaining, any time you got to look at his bare muscles was a win in your book. 

You tore your eyes away from him for the moment though, still undecided on your outfit for today. The fine fabrics take up very little of the space allotted to you. Though Bowser had tried on more than one occasion to convince you to let him buy you more clothes, you had never seen the purpose. You had clothes for at least 2 weeks, though you had never used all of them between washes, so it seemed frivolous to have more. Though the ones you did have were certainly not low quality by any means.

“If you want my opinion, I think the gold would look best.” You rub against the silken gold coat with the sheer black accents. It was as good as anything else. You slide it off the hanger before pulling it on. You button it up and lean down, snagging a pair of underwear from the box as well as some simple tight black pants.

You pull them on quickly, ready to go eat with your kids. You turn to Bowser, looking him up and down. He looks about the same as usual, but the ring on his finger seems to catch in the light, and you can’t help but smile, twirling the similar band around your ring finger. You also had the one that was closer to his size sitting in the bedside table, but now was not the time for that. 

Lost in your thoughts you only catch the tail end of the adoring look he gives you, eyes taking in your body as if it was a treasure. You blush but step closer to him to rest your hands on his inner shell, tracing the lines slowly. He had told you once that he didn’t feel his shell, but touching him was always on your agenda, even if no one got any pay off from it. His own hands come up to gently brush your coat down, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles in an excuse to touch you in the same way. You felt your heart sweel once more. 

“So, breakfast love?” He tilts his head at you, seemingly not ready to look away, but nods turning around, but grabbing for your hand first. You take it, but snort as you look up at his shell. He hums turning his head to glance at you over his shoulder. 

“Forgetting to take off the jammies, Darling?” His eyes widen and he lets out an embarrassed laugh, as you reach up to pull one of his spike covers off. Those had been another new addition when sleeping with you became a common occurrence. 

Before you he had always just curled into his shell to sleep, spikes hadn’t affected anything then. But after tearing up more than a few blankets and mattresses you had both found something that worked. And that had been a few sets of patterned fleece socks, customized to have an internal leather lining, so not only did his spikes cause no damage, but they were soft enough that hitting you or the sheets with one wouldn’t result in an injury, or ripped fabric. 

You began pulling the humidity dampened fabric off with ease. It really was dumb luck for you that he only washed his shell on special occasions rather than every time you pulled him into the shower with you. As you finished pulling them off, he turned to kiss you, face still slightly flushed in embarrassment over forgetting such a staple of his wardrobe. You didn’t mind. Seeing him embarrassed was always cute. 

You give him a few more fleeting kisses before pulling back to step up to his side. He takes your hand within his as he turns to face the door with you, as you begin walking towards the large stone door together. As you pass the mess you’ve turned the bed into you feel a small amount of guilt for the koopa that will inevitably be tasked with cleaning it, while Bowser and yourself attend to the royal duties of the day. Shaking your head you resolve to slip away a little after breakfast to at least ball the sheets up for laundry and put the lube back in the drawer. Bowser had told you several times that the koopas and goombas tasked with cleaning didn’t pay it any mind but it still bothered you sometimes, to have others clean up after your own messes. 

As you consider when would be the best time to slip away, Bowser unlocks the door and swings it open, leading you both into the hallway. Almost immediately as the large swinging sound ceases the sound of small voices laughing and yelling reaches your ears, shoving any thoughts besides those of the impending meal from your head, you grin. Getting all the kids together was always hectic, but you wouldn’t trade these breakfasts for anything in the world. As you glance up at Bowser you catch him already looking at you, eyes and smile soft. Your cheeks flush but you don’t look away, not stopping your trek to the dining room but also not breaking the intimate eye contact the two of you were sharing. 

A little further down the corridor a stone door is smashed open against the wall. You and Bowser both turn to the door in time to see Iggy and Lemmy both come flying out, holding arm fulls of pancakes and and bacon. They both grin at each other before running, unfortunately for them, directly towards you and your husband. Bowser has already straightened up to his full height as you struggle to hold back your laughter as the boys both look up simultaneously and skid to a halt.

Bowser opens his mouth but before he can say anything Lemmy rushes forward, thrusting his handfuls of messily pre-buttered and pre-syruped pancakes towards the two of you. 

“Dad! I’m glad you're here!! It saves us the trouble of takin’ these all to your room! You guys were late and we didn’ want it to get cold!” Your heart swells at how considerate your sweet sweet boy is, glancing at his twin, you see him grin back at you, raising the bacon he’s holding as well. They were both such sweethearts, you can’t help but grin back. Grabbing a pancake delicately you hold it in your free palm as you nibble off a blue slathered bite, humming at the blueberry taste, flattered they remembered your favorite flavor. Bowser lets out a sigh, but a quick glance lets you know hes grinning as well, pulling a strip of bacon from Iggys’ raised hands. Both boys grins get impossibly wider. 

“HIP, HOP, COME BA-” Ludwigs head pops out of the doorway before he freezes, prompting racious laughter from inside the room as he flushes to the roots of his blue hair and disappears back into the dining room. You can’t stop the laughter now, busting into a fit of giggles as you hear several chairs scrape away from the large table as well as several sets of running footsteps. Bowser glances down at your laughing form, letting a few chuckles slip out as well as he leans down to scoop up both Lemmy and Iggy, mindful of the dripping blue syrup and grease stained fingers. 

“Go back to the table were already coming in!” The footsteps stop, but then hurry back as the chairs scrape once more, just spurring you to laugh harder as Bowser starts walking towards the room once more, hand still holding yours tightly. You look up, just in time to see Lemmy lean over to plop another pancake onto the one already resting in your palm, smiling sweetly. 

You smile back so hard your face starts to ache as you enter the breakfast room all your children in various states of eating. Roy appears to have commandeered the syrups, pouring various flavors over different biscuits and taking thoughtful bites of each. Wendy is settling back into her seat reaching onto her plate to pick up a discarded piece of bacon she must’ve grabbed before Iggy staked his claim. Bowser Jr. and Larry are sitting on one chair mixing smushed up pieces of sausage with the one of the scrambled egg platters and taking test bites, trying to decide which ratio is the best. Morton Jr. is standing beside where Ludwig seems to have stolen his seat, casually munching on a hashbrown as Ludwig tries to look busy chewing at a waffle drenched in strawberry syrup. 

“Good Morning, Kids.” They all look up at your voice, smiling at you and each opening up their mouth to say something as you let go of Bowsers hand. You expect it, however it makes them no easier to understand as they all start speaking at you, talking over one another or trying to cut one another off. 

Your smile never leaves your face as you approach the table, moving your hand-cakes onto a free plate and wiping the remaining syrup on one of the untouched napkins sitting at the edge of the table. Glancing back slightly you see Bowser setting the twins down, Iggy seeming to have pulled him into a conversation about preferred breakfast meat. Your heart thumps in your chest, as Lemmy hops away to come grab at your pants, having skillfully stacked all the remaining pancakes in one hand.

You loved your family so much, especially during moments like this. Though you sometimes wonder what your life may have been like if you hadn’t married the King of the Koopas, you would never want to live it any other way. Bowser glances up from his conversation, offering you a soft smile as your kids all try and get either his or your attention. Yeah you sometimes wondered what it might be like to live a different life, but you wouldn’t change this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the truth come out does i am gay for bowser??


End file.
